Systems for holding tableware to a table or support surface are known. Particularly, U.S. Pat. No. 425,768; and Published Applications US20130098924 and US20130105492, describe magnetic systems for holding tableware and drinking vessels to tables, particularly for holding these to the table in environments where external forces such as the rolling of a ship at sea or high winds during outdoor dining, would otherwise cause the tableware to be tipped over or thrown off the table.
The present inventor has recognized that it would be desirable to provide an improved system that held tableware to a table or support surface that is easy to use, easy to make compatible with existing dishes, that was flexible to make the dishes able be used in a microwave oven and cleaned in a dishwasher.